Sorry
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: All Gwen wants is to say she's sorry. And Courtney just wants her to actually mean it.


**Sorry**

Summary: _All Gwen wants is to say she's sorry. And Courtney just wants her to actually mean it._

Ever since the whole 'OMG, You kissed Duncan' situation, Gwen had been feeling extra down. Usually, she looked on the world as if it was a stupid place that didn't understand much, but now, she was even more depressed about the world. It was a stupid place. You want to know why?

"Because some people refuse to listen!" She sighed, throwing herself in the seat by Duncan. After Heather won, after the money was brunt to a crisp, and after they had all been sent to the ER to check all injuries, the whole cast was sitting around the waiting room looking pissed off and tired and just flat out ready to quit.

As Owen kept trying to sneak into the cafeteria and Harold kept trying to make some more 'mad beats', everyone had formed small groups where they were idly chatting. Gwen was sitting alone, besides Duncan. It was something she had noticed- everyone seemed to avoid her now. It was equally annoying as the situation she was accessing now.

"And what 'people' are we referring to?" Duncan mused, picking something out of his teeth and leaning back in his seat, trying to avoid the burn on his arm. "If it's Courtney, I really don't want to hear it." Duncan never wanted to hear anything about Courtney. It annoyed Gwen to death. It was as though his past with her was off limits or something.

Gwen sighed. "Oh, come on! She refuses to accept the fact that I'm sorry!"

Gwen had reason to be so upset about all of this. She remembered when she was little, how she would get in such bad trouble, but once she said she was sorry, all was forgiven and people told her that she had better not do it again. Saying sorry had usually at least cleared the air. Even if it didn't make things perfect again, it was obvious that she had done her part in resolving the issue, so the blame was off her shoulders.

But Courtney was a whole different story. Gwen had tried to tell her many times that she was sorry, but each time, Courtney would simply respond, "No, you aren't." Her voice wouldn't be mean. It actually sounded a bit chipper, as though the fact amused her.

The first time Courtney had denied Gwen's apology, she hadn't known how to respond. She had never heard of someone telling you what you feel. Who was Courtney to say that Gwen wasn't sorry? Of course she was sorry!

Duncan gave Gwen a bored look. "She's probably on her period or something. Give her a week to cool down." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and placing his lips on her neck. "So how about we drop the subject?" He made that sound in the back of his throat that Gwen recognized as the sound he made whenever he was feeling frisky.

But she really wasn't in the mood right now. If anything, she just wanted Courtney to listen to her. She pushed Duncan away. Lying, she claimed she had to go to the bathroom. Duncan gave her a grimace, muttering something rude that she didn't take in before running off to find Courtney.

Obviously, she suspected Courtney was on a payphone somewhere, chatting with her lawyer as she was always doing. She ran into the main lobby, but nope, no sigh of the brunette there. She went up to the counter to ask if they had seen Courtney, but they claimed she had been checked out for a few hours. Gwen raised a brow, but after exiting the hospital, she saw Courtney standing outside, a cigarette in her hand.

Now that was weird. "I didn't know that you smoked." Gwen said sketchily, and Courtney turned around to face her.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "I took it up when Duncan and I were together. Used to share one after… you know." Gwen was very sure Courtney must have been joking, but was a bit taken aback when Courtney made no sign of a lie.

Gwen had never thought much of Duncan and Courtney before she had started to show an interest in Duncan himself. She had never really thought of Courtney being the type of girl to put out. Hell, she had never thought of Courtney as the type of girl would do anything, much less having sex with Duncan. She didn't think about what that scene must have been like- her and Duncan hadn't done much past necking and him groping a feel every now and then. It actually made her a bit jealous.

Licking her lips, Gwen found the courage to speak again. "So you still smoke even though?"

Courtney shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I just miss it."

Gwen gave her an odd look. "You miss being with Duncan?" Gwen had of course suspected this, but she had never pegged Courtney as the type to be so straight forward about something like that. If Courtney was protective about anything, it was her pride.

She let out a little smile. "No, not that. I just miss… you knowing." Gwen shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't really all that comforting to hear about how great your boyfriend and his ex's awesome sex life.

"So why the hell are you out here?" Now there was the Courtney we all knew. Gwen recognized it instantly as Courtney going into defense mode.

Gwen shrugged. "There aren't any cameras out here, you know." She automatically saw Courtney un-tense. She knew the way that Courtney worked. She was eerily mean and cryptic around Gwen when the camera's were on, but when it was just normal without the whole world watching, Courtney was more of a quiet, backhanded-rude-comments, bitchy person.

"Thank the lord." Courtney muttered, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and offering them to Gwen. When Gwen shook her head, Courtney only laughed. As thought something was funny about that. Maybe to her, it was. Courtney had been a bit more sheltered about everything since Gwen and Duncan had hooked up. If people had thought Courtney was a bit mean and sketchy before, they wouldn't be prepared for her now. "But really, why are you here?"

Gwen chewed her lip. "I'm sorry, OK, Courtney?"

"Sure you are." She replied sarcastically. "You're sorry, Duncan's sorry, everyone is so sorry. You guys don't have to lie for my benefit." Courtney gave her a hard glare, throwing the cigarette down and stomping on it. "I don't need anything from you."

"I know that, alright? But you aren't listening to me!" Gwen was a bit tired of the situation already. Fighting with Courtney always seemed pointless, but she wasn't willing to give up just yet. "I'm not Duncan, and I know he probably isn't sorry, but I'm not him, and I am sorry. I'm not everyone else."

She continued digging her heel into the end of the cigarette, as though mulling over what Gwen was saying. "Tell me something, Gwen."

Gwen gave her a hard look. "I'm sorry, OK?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Courtney spat. "Just what the fuck are you so sorry for?" She stepped closer to Gwen, as though using her height to intimidate her. Considering the fact that Courtney had a few inches on Gwen, it was kind of working.

The teal haired girl looked at her, perplexed. "Why are you sorry, _bitch_?" Courtney was getting angry now. She was always angry, but there was a fine line between mad Courtney and 'I'll kick your ass' Courtney.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry for accepting Duncan when all he did was break your heart. I'm sorry for ruining this friendship. And I'm sorry for saying sorry and apparently not fucking meaning it! That's what I'm sorry for! And I really don't know how to get you to listen!" She pushed Courtney away, looking down at the ground and staring at the smashed cigarette.

"I mean, I try so hard to be nice around you, but it's hard because you shove the fact that you and Duncan have had great sex in my face. It's hard because you never fucking shut up and let me talk and you always cut me off! It's hard because you won't accept the fact that I didn't cheat on you! Duncan kissed **me, **not the other way around. I stole _nothing _from you, but yet I still say sorry, even though deep in both of our hearts, we know you deserved it anyway! You were an asshole to Duncan and even though he didn't have the right to hurt you, you saw all this shit coming, Courtney!"

"You're too smart to not have seen this coming, and I will not accept the fact that you are so surprised by this. You knew Duncan liked me and you just waited until something happened so you could take advantage of it! But you know what? Even though you are a total bitch, even though you annoy the shit out of me, you are still my friend. Somewhere inside, you are still my friend who high fived me when we won challenges, and I'm so sad that we can't do that anymore, Courtney. And that's why I'm sorry. That's it." Gwen took a deep breath, not meeting Courtney's eyes. "Bitch."

It was quiet for a minute, and Gwen finally decided to look up. She was surprised when, as soon as she did, her cheek was met with a hard hand. She automatically put her hand on the stinging spot which she was sure was banging red. Courtney looked to her with a sick smile. "I'm sorry, but I've just wanted to do that for so long. God dammit."

Gwen was about to send her a rude retort, but was surprised when Courtney shushed her. "I get it. You're sorry. I didn't ask for a damn speech." But Gwen could tell that Courtney was glad Gwen had finally said something. Gwen could barely believe that she had said anything.

Courtney gave her a frown, then began walking back inside. "Oh, and Gwen?" Gwen pressed her hand on her face, turning around and giving Courtney a glare. Courtney showed her a rude smirk. "Duncan and I had sex every day during Total Drama Action. And every day until we got on that pyramid." She stuck her tongue out, entering the building.

Gwen wasn't all that sure what had just happened, but she was sure of one thing. "They didn't have sex that much. No way." But she felt her eyes narrow as she followed Courtney into the building. "You were just joking about that last part, right?"

Courtney turned to her, but before she could respond, Gwen slapped her hard across the cheek. "Sorry." Gwen muttered.

And, for once, Courtney gave her a genuine smile. "I know."

A/N: And then they both went inside and beat the shet out of Duncan for being a whore. XP

Yeah. I wish. :D :D :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
